Her Shine
by suzaku-of-the-rebellion
Summary: Amu is ecstatic about Ikuto and Utau joining the Guardians. They decide to celebrate..but the celebration goes horribly wrong, and ends with Amu being blamed for murder. What?
1. Chapter 1

**Amu smiled.**

Finally in her school uniform, she sprinted out along with her four charas. Miki wouldn't stop pestering her about how late she is, Suu was singing about making sweets, and Dia was smiling brightly. Ran was unusually quiet, abnormal, because she's usually the most cheerful. Ran kind of looked.. sad, somehow.

Amu didn't seem to notice.

The sun grinned down onto Amu from the blue-toned sky. The white, fluffy clouds were a beautiful shade of a mix between white and grey. It was days like this, Amu felt invincible; as if nothing could possibly exist that could bring her mood down.

Amu strolled leisurely to Seiyo. She couldn't wait to meet with the Guardians, as today was a special day. It was the day Utau and Ikuto would be joining as the Diamond and Spade's chair! Amu was overjoyed, though she wasn't intent on showing it to her classmates.

"Mornin' Amu-chii!" A voice said from behind Amu, followed by footsteps. The air seemed to get warmer and more cheery.

"Good morning, Yaya. How are ya?" Amu replied with a smile.

"Yaya's feeling amazing!" Yaya said as she joined Amu on the sidewalk. They chattered and smiled and laughed until they got to Seiyo.

"Ohayo!" Yaya chanted to everyone Amu and her walked by.

"Mornin'." Amu said cooly.

Good morning, Amu-chan. Nagihiko greeted, rather calm.

"Don't talk to Amu, creep." Rima countered with a from. "It's disturbing."

Nagihiko laughed nervously.

"Ahem." Tadase said.

"We have new members.. remember..?"

"Yo! Hey Amu."

"Hello Amu."

"Ikuto! Utau! I'm so glad you could join! Erm.. I-I-I mean.. it's cool..." Amu stuttered, causing Ikuto to chuckle.

"It's been a year, and you still haven't changed." Utau smirked.

"S-s-shut up!" Amu retorted, crossing her arms and looking away.

"Greetings finished? GOOD!" Kiseki boomed.

"Tadase has been gracious enough to report you all as absent beforehand, so you commoners could go frolick about, wasting time. You could be plotting domination, but NO. You insolent fools deside to party!" You could practically see the fury radiating from Kiseki as he ranted.

"Er.. Let's go, guys.." Tadase whispered to the guardians. The 7 of them, along with their chara's tip-toed out the Royal Garden, leaving Kiseki to finish his long rant.

The guardians walked to an isolated looking park, probably because usually children are at school at this hour, save the guardians.

"Aree we even THERE yettttt..?" Rima sighed, obviously not used to walking distances.

"Spoiled brat.." Nagihiko mumbled under his breath.

"Shut up Tranny."

"Clown"

"Stop being such a drama queen" Rima said, emphasizing queen.

"Guys! Stop arguing, we're here." Amu scolded.

The park was.. pure beauty. The trees seemed to form a canopy over the guardians bracing them from the sun. The rainbow field of flowers glistened. A picnic table stood in the middle of the flower field.

"Uwahah! Pockyyyyyy!" Yaya screeched.

10's of different pocky flavors and concoctions lined the picnic table. Yaya immediately started chowing down.

"Looks great!" Amu said, turning to Tadase.

"Did you prepare this?" She asked, smiling.

"Uh.. yeah.." Tadase blushed, looking at the ground.

"Well, then. Great Job! Everyone's so happy!" They looked over at their friends laughing and enjoying themselves. Amu left Tadase with one more smile and ran off with her chara's to the pocky table.

"Amu-chan! X-chara! Nearby!" Miki said, alerting Amu.

Amu looked at her friends. They were having such a good time.. she didn't want to ruin it. Amu decided to go alone.

"Let's go! Ran! Chara-change!" Amu whisper-shouted.

"No. I don't wanna.." Ran replied, defiently.

Amu was confused, but she didn't have time to dwell on it.

"Er.. Miki! Chara-change: Amulet Spade!" Amu transformed into her signature 'Miki outfit', with the blue hat and long paintbrush.

"Let's go!" Amu ran off to the X-egg.

Upon reaching the X-egg, Amu stumbled upon Ichiyomi.

"Ichi-kun! Help me erase this!" Amu shouted at the young boy. With his eyes hidden under his dirty blonde hair, he smiled. It gave Amu shivers.

"You already have help.. There." He pointed behind Amu where Yaya stood.

"She followed me!" Amu thought in disdain.

"Geeeeeez, Amu-chii. You skip out on us to hang with Ichi-chan? Meeeeaannn!" Yaya pouted.

Yaya walked towards Ichinomiya, smiling.

"How are you, Ichi-chaann? I'm g-.."

Ichinomiya lunged toward Yaya, a pocket knife in hand.

He stabbed it into her heart. Then had the audacity to twist it. She was a sure goner.

"YAYA!" Amu's eyes widened as Ichinomiya smiled at her, threw the knife at Amu's feet, and ran.

First, a wave of confusion ran over Amu.

"Wha..what.. happened.."

Then denial.

"Yaya's not dead.. Yaya's not dead.."

Amu was in shock. Did Ichinomiya just... Did he just...NO!

"YAYA!" She screamed once again.

The 5 guardians came running.

The scene made them double-take.

Amu was having a mental breakdown next to a bloodied knife with Yaya bleeding... dead.. in front of her.

It started to click.

"Y-you murd-murdered Y-yaya-chan.." Nagihiko mumbled..

"What? No! It wasn't-" Amu yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"M-murderer!" Rima looked terrified, about to run.

"I-I'm no-"

"Amu.." Utau looked seriously disgusted, there was a hint of fear in her voice.

"No!"

"Amu-chan.. we.. t..trusted you.." Tadase whispered, horrified.

"What happened to you!?" It was the first time Ikuto yelled at her.

"When did YOU of all people get the nerve to do this?"

"I didn't do it!"

"I was set up!"

"It was ICHINOMIYA!"

They didn't believe her.

"How could you blame a child..?" Tadase said.

They were shunning her... and there was nothing she could do about it.

She fled with her chara's, Dia shaking her head.

"Amu's shine is fading.."

 **Lolwhat is this. This was just an idea I had. Sorry for killing Yaya off LOL I might or might not continue this, since it's just a weird idea. Havent watch Shugo Chara in 2 years so i apologize if the OOCness is over 9000. Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arigatou, Lulu."**

Amu said in a low voice.

"Sure, Amu! What friend wouldn't help..?" Lulu said shakily, not convinced by the story Amu told her. Bursting in a person's house in the middle of the day spewing unbelievable nonsense is hard to believe.

Lulu had agreed to allow Amu to stay at her house, since her parents are always off doing their jobs, and Lulu does get lonely... Not that she's going to admit that.

"C'mon, Amu-chan.. Let's go-desu." Suu said sadly. She was always the closest to Pepe. Now that Yaya's gone.. Well.. So is her chara.

Amu walked past Lulu, to her designated room. She practically jumped on the bed with exhaustion.

"I.. I-I didn't do it.. Why is even Lulu skeptical..? I would never... Ever.. Kill someone.. They know that.. So why?!" Amu said, tears gushing out her eyes.

Her four charas looked down at their feet. They felt horrible.

"I Didn't Do it! I didn't!" Amu yelled, as if someone would just pop out of nowhere and prove her innocent.

"Amu..." Dia said, eyes shut.

"They assumed! They didn't know the details! T-T-They- they're- idiots! How dare they accuse me!" Amu fumed, tears drying.

"Nagihiko.. That purple haired crossdresser! He was the first one to.. Say I killed .. Yaya. Bastard!" She continued, fired up.

"Rima and Utau, my two best friends fell for the trap and though I murdered. How could they?!" Amu clenched her teeth, and balled her fists tightly.

"Amu-chan, stop, please!" Dia pleaded, but Amu ignored her.

"Tadase-kun-I mean Tadase and Ikuto confessed to me! How could they blame someone they love! I hate them all!" Amu finished, her face red from screaming in anger.

"Amu-chan! Your shine has faded. Replacing it is a void. I'm sorry, Amu-chan, but we must go.. For a while. Good luck.." Dia said, shortly before shattering with a mirror effect.

"Huh?! What?! No!" Amu said, trying to grasp the rest of her fading charas.

"Ganbare, Ganbare, Amu-chan!" Suu cheered rather melancholic-ly before shattering.

"Suu.. No! Don't go!"

"Bye, Amu-chan." Miki looked away as she vanished.

"Miki! MIKI!"

Ran rolled her eyes, as if she didn't care.

"Later." Amu could of sworn she heard 'chump' at the end of Ran's goodbye.

"Why me? Kamisama, if you exist, why me?! ARGH!" Amu collapsed on the bed, falling into a nightmare filled sleep.

 **LOl wHat this is so short, sorry! I just need to get this out, sorry for the bad descriptions and stuff. I can't wait till I get to screw the guardians up *laugh* we'll check in on them next time ;)**


End file.
